Reflejos Dorados
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot dedicado a Nitya, sobre UK x Fem!USA. Just for your heart


A ella no le importaba nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento. La guerra, por ejemplo. ¿Humanos peleándose por simples riquezas, para medirse el ego mediante balas y sangre? No tenía nada que ver con su vida. Ni siquiera cuando esas mismas personas le provocaron cambios en su propio mundo. Perder aquellos que la rodean, e incluso su cuerpo. ¿Qué importaba? Encontraría reemplazos. Como la mano biónica que le habían implantado, con la que podía atravesar cualquier cosa. Como el ojo de cristal, cuyo interior estaba diseñado para recibir datos de todo lo que observase. Sin embargo había algo que no podía perder en su vida, algo que no podía faltar en su corazón en ese momento. No podía perderle a "él".

Fue quien estuvo ahí antes de todo ello, y quien estuvo ahí cuando ocurrió. Fue quien le animó a seguir adelante, a convertirse en superviviente, en ser más fuerte que los demás. Y ahora esa misma persona es quien le había llevado hasta ese desierto alejado de la mano de Dios, para rescatarle. El alto mando le había capturado, puesto que tenía en su poder incontable información clasificada. Y no solo eso, sino también datos de tecnología que no debería existir. Como la que llevaba ella en su cuerpo.

Arthur era su nombre. Emily no podía olvidarle aunque quisiera. Y lo intentó muchas veces. Como cuando se hizo mayor y ya no era su "queridita hermanita pequeña". Se había convertido en una mujer adulta y libre. Y por querer que él la reconociera como tal, lucharon sin tregua, hasta que él se rindió. Pero no quedó orgullosa de su victoria, no por ver a quien amaba derrotado, diciendo "que tan solo no quería perderla".

Ese sentimiento perduró hasta ahora. Otros iniciaron peleas que terminaron por mezclar en ellas a todo el mundo. Arthur y Emily, como eran de los más poderosos, intentaron intervenir y detener toda esa locura. Pero no solo fallaron, sino que casi mueren. Mientras se acercaba a la base del desierto, blandiendo su sable en la mano biónica y una escopeta recortada en la otra, recordó sus últimas palabras. Palabras que nunca aceptaría.

"_Eres la mejor de todos. Demuéstraselo. Aunque no haya un mañana para nadie, demuéstrales que tú conseguirás el tuyo. Soy tu pasado, deberías olvidarte de mí, pero en parte no quiero eso, porque te quiero… Joder, te quiero más que a nada. Así que no mueras…"_

¿Cómo habían acabado así? Tanto tiempo buscando una declaración de amor, que tuvo que necesitar que casi la maten para conseguirla. Habían escapado a Alaska, perdiéndose en medio de las montañas y la nieve, deseando no ser encontrados. Se tenían el uno al otro, y aunque al principio no reconocían sus sentimientos, fueron capaces de convivir como siempre, como "familia", en su pequeña cabaña del bosque.

El humo que se levantaba sobre la base, le traían a su mente más recuerdos que atesoraba en su corazón.

-¡Idiota! ¿Acaso quieres que nos encuentren? –gritó Emily, tras ver el fuego encendido-.

-Tsk, ¿es así como me agradeces las felicitaciones? No seas mala y come.

Arthur le metió en la boca la tarta de chocolate que había hecho por su cumpleaños. Furiosa, masticó. No le quedaba más remedio que seguirle la corriente, porque el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¿Y bien? Sé que cocino mal y tengo ideas más horribles. Pero esto creo que llega a la categoría de "comestible".

-Sigues… siendo un idiota… -respondió sonrojada, gustándole el sabor-. Pero si nos pasa algo te destrozaré en el infierno.

-Simplemente he pensado que no vale la pena vivir con miedo… ¿No crees?

En ese momento se abrazaron. A pesar de todo, tenía razón. ¿De qué vale sobrevivir si no puedes ser libre, viviendo con miedo a morir cada día? Ahora que atravesaba los muros exteriores de la base militar asiática, anhelaba volver a ese momento donde todo era "perfecto".

Arthur estaría en lo más profundo de la base. Y eso significaba bajo tierra. Poco a poco Emily atravesó el complejo degollando a los soldados que estaban en su camino. Tenía velocidad, tenía inteligencia, y un brazo con el que mezclar ambas cosas en su espada para ello, y no ser descubierta. Se apartaba su cabello dorado de la cara, ya que le daba calor, y se fijó en sus manos de color rojo sangre. Se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a ella, formaba parte de su mundo.

No fueron descubiertos el día de su cumpleaños, sino meses después. Cuando estaban juntos en un gran lago, esperando una tarde tranquila. Pero fueron capturados, y ella fue torturada para que Arthur contase todos sus secretos. Ambos estaban colgados y destrozados, pero él era quien tenía que ver como la persona que amaba más que nadie en este mundo estaba perdiendo una a una las partes de su cuerpo, y apenas estando consciente.

Durante una noche, cuanto vio la oportunidad, logró soltarse y arrastrarse a ella para soltarla. La adrenalina le estaba ayudando a mantenerse consciente, y por suerte la base en la que estaban prisioneros había sido de su propiedad. La conocía, sabía a donde tenía que ir, y a quién amenazar si era necesario para ello.

El español estaba en la sala de seguridad. Se odiaban a muerte, pero había algo en esa relación que les hacía confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro. Por eso cuando Arthur apareció con Emily en sus brazos, Antonio no dudó en ayudarles a escapar, incluso llevándoles consigo en su propio coche, en el maletero.

Pero ahí acababa su bondad. Si abandonaba la base en ese momento, sospecharían de él. Así que los llevó a un viejo almacén de material médico y militar. Allí Arthur pudo curar las heridas de Emily, pero la fiebre que tenía iba a tardar un poco más en curarse. Mientras Antonio iba a buscar un médico de confianza para estas situaciones, Arthur se quedó al lado de ella toda la noche. Le agarró la mano, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por todo lo que había perdido. Su ojo, su brazo… ¿Cómo iba a compensarlo? ¿Con qué valor iba a pedirle disculpas? Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era usar los pocos conocimientos de medicina y robótica que tenía, y junto a Antonio y el doctor, ponerle prótesis que al menos pudieran ayudarla por el momento.

Las alarmas saltaron poco después. Antonio consiguió convencer al alto mando de que habían escapado, incluso manipuló las grabaciones de seguridad para ello. Pero en realidad seguían dentro de la base, y durante los siguientes días los tres estuvieron ocultos, operando a Emily para devolverle la vista y su brazo. Cuando ella finalmente despertó, Arthur no sabía si llorar de felicidad o vergüenza. Apenas estaba consciente, y muy aturdida, pero él quiso declararse. Pero las historias de amor no son siempre perfectas, y en ese momento fue cuando los militares llamaron a la puerta, con la cabeza de Antonio en sus manos. Arthur logró llevar a Emily a un camión de suministros y ocultarla entre ellos, para después ser capturado, evitando que la vieran.

Ella por su parte no podía olvidar esas últimas palabras que escuchó de su boca. Las deseaba oír de nuevo. Quería verle de nuevo. Saltó del camión en cuanto sus fuerzas volvieron, y escapó hacia Londres, donde se ocultó varios días mientras se recuperaba del todo, y se acostumbraba a sus "mejoras".

Pretendía ser fiel a lo que él le pidió. _"No mueras". _Pero a la vez era incapaz de obedecerle su _"deberías olvidarte de mí"._ Por eso fue que entrenó su vista y su brazo, para sonsacar información de los militares sobre el paradero de Arthur. La nueva coalición EuroAsiática le tenía retenido en pleno desierto. Y así fue allí.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos llenos de goteras, gritos de prisioneros y muerte. Buscando a aquél que la completaba. Le debía la vida, pero su corazón le pertenecía en muchas más maneras que esa. Así que cuando la descubrieron, ella no dudó en disparar a todo aquél que se cruzase en su camino, degollar a aquellos que pedían clemencia, y destrozar las puertas que fuese necesario para encontrarle. Hasta que lo logró.

Le clavó en su pecho desnudo una inyección de adrenalina con la que despertar totalmente. ¿Y qué fue lo primero que hizo al reconocer los hermosos ojos azules de Emily? Besarla. La rodeó por su cuello con un brazo, y simplemente dejó que sus labios saboreasen los de ella. _"Ahora al menos puedo morir en paz". _Eso fue lo que dijo antes de que ella le golpease suavemente. No quería escuchar esa palabra aplicada a ellos, no lo iba a permitir. Serían los demás quienes murieran.

Ambos tenían sangre en sus manos, figurada y literalmente. Pero se tenían el uno al otro. Y ya fuera eso o simplemente el saber combatir, les permitió escapar de ese infierno. Cambiaron el bosque aislado y paradisíaco por una ciudad fantasma en medio del desierto. Nadie creería que seguirían estando en esa región. Todo el mundo les buscaba creyendo que tenían los recursos suficientes para ello. Pero se equivocaban.

Lo único que tenían era el uno al otro. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaban para estar bien. No necesitaban un cuerpo completo, ni tampoco una mente sana, sin transtornar por la sangre y la guerra. Solo sus corazones eran suficientes para encontrar la felicidad que anhelaban.


End file.
